danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
רומא
סיור ברומא ---- ימין|ממוזער|250px|"הקולוסאום" - סמל רומא המקור:ויקישיתוף ימין|ממוזער|250px|מפת רומא העתיקה בזמן [[האימפריה הרומית: במפה, "הפורום הרומאי" ו"הקולוסאום" - המקור:ויקישיתוף]] רומא היא בירת איטליה. העיר בנוייה לאורך גדות של נהר הטיבר. בעת העתיקה היא הייתה בירת האימפריה הרומית ‏פרטים נוספים על האימפריה הרומית - ראו בויקיפדיה העברית‏ . ברומא עצמה מתגוררים 2.7 מיליון תושבים. העיר פרושה בין שבע גבעות ממזרח לטיבר. מסביב למרכז הצפוף פרושים פרברים רבים, שדות חקלאיים ושטחים פתוחים רבים, חלקם בטווח של קילומטרים ספורים מהמרכז. הערך בויקיפדיה העברית : רומא העתיקה thumb|center|650 px|In summer 2018, the Rome Reborn (version 3.0) model started to be used by Flyover Zone Productions as a resource for a series of applications presenting ancient Rome. In July, the first app, which presents the Roman Forum, was published for PCs (Mac, Windows) and VR headsets. In August, our second app, which presents a Flight over Ancient Rome, is being made available. * ראו ערך מורחב: Rome Reborn רומא העתיקה הוא שמה של התרבות והאימפריה שצמחה מהעיר, שהייתה למדינה רומא החל מהמאה ה-8 לפנה"ס ועד למאה החמישית לספירה. רומא העתיקה עברה ממשטר מלוכני, עד למאה השישית לפנה"ס, למשטר רפובליקני ששרד עד שלהי המאה הראשונה לפנה"ס. המשטר הרפובליקני חלף מהעולם ורומא קיבלה שליט יחיד שאחז בתואר קיסר. בשיאה, השתרעה רומא ותרבותה על רוב מערב אירופה, ארצות אגן הים התיכון, וחלקים מהארצות שמסביב לים השחור. רומא העתיקה נחשבת לממשיכתה של תרבות יוון העתיקה וביחד מהוות שתיהן את הבסיס לתרבות המערבית. [http://he.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D7%A8%D7%95%D7%9E%D7%90_%D7%94%D7%A2%D7%AA%D7%99%D7%A7%D7%94 ראו ערך מורחב על רומא העתיקה בויקיפדיה העברית] מרכזה של רומא העתיקה היה בפורום הרומאי (Forum Romanum ) אשר שרידיו נמצאים ברומא היווה את מרכז רומא העתיקה ומרכז האימפריה הרומית. הוא נחשף בתקופת שלטוןנן של רודן איטליה בניטו מוסוליני, אשר רצה להראות את הקשר בין רומא העתיקה לבין רומא בעת החדשה. הפורום, החשוב ביותר באימפריה הרומאית, השתרע במשטח הישר, שבין שתי גבעות גבעת הקפיטולין (Capitoline) - מושב הממשל - לבין גבעת הפלטין (Palatine) - מושב האצולה הרומאית. הפורום שימש מרכז לאסיפות עם, לבתי המשפט שהיו פומביים ולקרבות גלדיאטורים בימי הרפובליקה הרומאית. לאורך הפורום היו חנויות מקורות ושווקים. כן היה מרכז הטקסים הדתיים והוצבה בה המונומנטים החשובים של העיר. במרכז הפורום עברה הויה סקרה - "הדרך קדושה" בה עברו התהלוכות הדתיות ותהלוכות הניצחון. בקצה נמצא שער טיטוס. ראו ערך מורחב : 'פורוס רומנו יהדות רומא ימין|ממוזער|200px|פיאצה מאטיי - בעבר כניסה ראשית לגטו רומא - המקור:ויקישיתוף, צילם:אריה מלמד הפניה לערך מורחב יהדות רומא יהדות רומא היא אחת קהילות היהודיות הוותיקות בעולם וקיימת כמעט אלפיים ומאתיים שנה. בשנת 161 לפנה"ס נוצר הקשר הראשון בין היהודים לבין רומא כאשר הגיעו לרומא שליחי החשמונאים. בשנת 1555 הורה האפיפיור פאולוס הרביעי הוא ג'אן פּ‏יָ‏יטרוֹ‏ קָ‏ראפָ‏ה כי ליהודים מותר לגור רק באזור הסגר היהודים שכונה בדיעבד גטו רומא. עם הכרזת עצמאות איטליה, חשו יהודי רומא איטלקים לכל דבר, אך "בני דת משה", ונבחרו למישרות שלטוניות בכירות. בשנת 1938, עם חקיקת חוקי הגזע באיטליה, חלה הרעה במצבם של יהודי איטליה וניטלו מהם חלק מזכויותיהם האזרחיות. בשנת 1943 הצבא הגרמני הגיע לרומא וגרש יהודים למחנות ההשמדה. עד לשחרור העיר על ידי בעלות הברית נרצחו כ-2,000 מיהודי רומא, מחציתם במחנות השמדה. כיום קיימת בעיר הקהילה הגדולה ביותר של יהודי איטליה ומוסדות יהדות איטליה. הקהילה מונה כ-15,000 יהודים ויש בעיר עשרה בתי כנסת, שהגדול והחשוב בהם הוא בית הכנסת הגדול של רומא. מוזיאון השואה ברומא מתוכנן להיפתח ברומא, ביום השואה האיטלקי בתחום וילה טורלוניה. באופן סמלי, מקום מושבו של שליט איטליה, בניטו מוסוליני בשנות שלטונו. וכן במקום בו התגלו בשנת 1919 קטקומבות יהודיות מימי רומא העתיקה. ביקור ברומא 2004 Other-view 40696127204 o.jpg Isola-tibertina-jewish-old-hospital 41410282371 o.jpg The-portico-of-ottavia-view 40514753585 o.jpg The-portico-of-ottavia 40696126304 o.jpg Dcp 0002 39601217110 o.jpg Dcp 0001 39601217570 o.jpg Colloseo-6 41367686082 o.jpg Colloseo-2 41367687502 o.jpg Carciofi-for-apetito 26539272187 o.jpg Carciofi-alla-giudeca 40696125074 o.jpg Arco-di-titus-1 41367689982 o.jpg Arco-di-titus_41367687652_o.jpg הערות שוליים קטגוריה:רומא